1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Active bodies for the protection of military objects, for example, aircraft, from infrared-guided missiles are known. In the most primitive case, they are pyrotechnically generated heat sources, which emit hot radiation.
An infrared decoy target is disclosed in DE 40 07 811 C2. It has a spectral distribution of an infrared emission of only moderately warm targets. For the decoy target, zeolite powder is used, which is suitable for absorbing air moisture. It can be used for coating a body, or as a finely-distributed cloud of powder particles, which float in the air. Basically, all types of zeolite, or powders of similar crystal structure, can be used.
Another infrared decoy target is known from the publication JP-A-2001-1741 96.
An infrared radiation device of incendiary composition, which is in direct contact with a metal foil, is described in DE 26 14 196 A1. In an embodiment, the incendiary composition is comprised of an inert mixture of potassium nitrate and metallic boron. The incendiary composition is attached to a metal foil with a nitrocellulose binder material.
In DE 42 44 682 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,594, a high-intensity, pyrotechnic infrared decoy flare is disclosed. Its purpose is to lure an incoming missile away from the aircraft. The decoy flare comprises a compactly clustered substantially void free array of discrete pieces of a gassy high intensity infra-red emitting pyrotechnic composition contained in an air-tight container designed to rupture.
An infra-red decoy target for a helicopter is also described in GB 2 327 116 A. An additional infrared decoy is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,794. Possible material compositions of such decoys can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,716 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,224 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,794. Pyrotechnic smokescreen units are described in WO 00/58237 A1 and WO 00/58238.
In DE 196 05 337 C2, a method for altering the spatial and temporal infrared structure of an aircraft based on the new generation of infrared-guided missiles with integrated flare protection systems is described. It is suggested to artificially alter the spatial infrared signature of an aircraft, not only in a narrow spatial area at the fuselage but across typical flight dimensions.
A further method for providing a decoy body is found in DE 42 38 038 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,236. It is characterized in that the active masses simulating the target body are brought into the position of the decoy body to be produced, and are decomposed there in such a manner that a spectral-spatial target signature of the object for a target homing head is generated.